Camping Out
by MySoulAches
Summary: Jane goes camping with Angela and Sean. She's not enjoying herself until Maura shows up to surprise her. Rizzles fun. A super naughty one shot piece. RATED M.


**Camping Out  
One shot piece **_(Warning: Some Naughty stuff)_

Jane really didn't want to go camping with Angela and Sean, but Angela begged her, stating that it was a perfect opportunity for her and Sean to get to know each other better outside of the precinct. So she reluctantly agreed. She didn't want to be cut off from Maura for three days. The thought of it made her anxious, although she played it off well. The first night arrived quickly and as Jane was settling into her tent she saw car lights pull up to the camp site. She unzipped her tent and peeked out.

Sean had come out of their tent to greet the visitor. Jane didn't have to wonder who it was long, because soon she heard the familiar laughter of her best friend and partner in crime, Maura Isles. She couldn't believe she was there! She did her best to contain her excitement as she crawled out of her tent. Jane greeted her with a soft hug. It was softer than usual, mainly because Jane couldn't trust herself at the moment. Lately, she'd been dreaming of her and Maura in some seriously naughty and compromising situations.

She cleared her throat and stepped away, "What a nice surprise," Jane said softly.

Maura smiled. "Angela thought it would be nice to surprise you so here I am… Surprise!"

"That's great. I love it!" Jane said as she took her small bag and walked back towards her tent. "I'm going to put this in my tent until you get yours set up."

Maura looked at her strangely.

"What? Why are you looking like that?" Jane said.

"I didn't bring a tent. I," Maura shifted her weight on her feet. "I just assumed I was sharing one with you."

"Oh…" Jane said blankly.

"If that's a problem, Jane, I don't mind sleeping in my car."

"What? None sense," Jane said as she smiled and walked towards the tent. She opened it and tossed Maura's bag inside. "Who comes camping and sleeps in their car?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed."

Jane shook her head. "No, it's fine. My tent sleeps four."

Maura flashed a smile that melted her heart. "Great, I'm exhausted from the drive."

"Do you want to eat something before you turn in?"

She shook her head negatively. "No, I'll just shower and come to bed."

Jane swallowed hard as she nodded and went back to the tent. She really hoped she would be sleeping before Maura returned.

Jane lay there underneath her sleeping bag watching the time go by. Any other night she'd be able to fall asleep, but no, not tonight. She saw Maura's shadow walking towards the tent so she quickly cozied up and pretended to be sleeping. Maura stepped in quietly with her lantern and closed the zip door behind her. Jane tried to contain her tremors, because just knowing that Maura was so close made her whole body ache in a mysterious way.

"Are you sleeping?" Maura whispered.

Jane didn't answer; she just turned over onto her back and continued to "sleep."

Maura giggled lightly and sat down next to Jane on the air mattress. The disturbance gave Jane an excuse to turn towards her. As she opened her eyes, she saw Maura's back facing her. She was applying lotion to her legs and arms. Maura performed this task in silence, barely making a sound. Jane's heart began to race as she moved her eyes down Maura's bare back and to the top of her perfectly shaped bare bottom.

Jane couldn't believe that Maura was going to sleep in the nude, while camping! But of course she was not going to protest. Jane was hot and she was ready to cuddle. Maura sleeping nude was perfect. A few minutes later, Maura finally cut off the light and crawled underneath the covers. Jane's entire body buzzed with arousal, knowing that Maura was this close to her.

Maura settled in and slowly begin to fall asleep. Jane waited and watched her secretly as she slept. She was so beautiful and Jane couldn't believe her dream had literally materialized right in front of her. Maura turned over in the opposite direction of Jane and settled in to her slumber. Jane took a deep breath and scooted closer to her, and closer, until she was lying right next to Maura's soft body.

Her heart was about to pound out of her chest as she leaned in slowly and pressed her lips against the back of Maura's neck. She was certain that she was going to wake her up with that kiss, but she didn't. She leaned in again and kissed her lightly, running her tongue along the sensitive area at the base of her neck and in between her shoulders. Immediately she saw and felt Maura's skin prickle.

Jane slipped her arm around Maura and pulled her body tightly against hers, grinding her slowly as she buried her face into her neck. Jane closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of her skin. God, she felt so good. She kissed her passionately on that sweet spot right below her ear. Maura let out a soft moan as her body started trembling and heating up to Jane's touch.

Jane continued to hold her tighter as she let her lips do the talking for her. She wanted Maura to wake up and enjoy it. Jane ran her hand along Maura's thigh, pulling her further back into her. She wondered how long Maura could pretend to be asleep.

"Maura," she whispered softly into her ear, "Wake up."

A moment later, Maura turned over quietly and stared at her. She didn't say a word. What the fuck could she say at the moment? Stop?

Jane ran her hands along Maura's belly, gently grazing the tip of Maura's bikini line. Her touch literally made Maura's skin prickle each and every time. As she grazed her fingers over her heated center, Maura's eyes fluttered back into her head briefly as she bit her bottom lip.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

In answer, Jane leaned in and kissed Maura on the neck running her tongue along the sensitive spots.

"Jane," Maura exhaled. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" She asked as she nibbled on her neck and slipped herself between Maura's legs. She forced her legs opened and rubbed herself against Maura.

Maura let out a soft moan, "They're next door."

Jane reached down and pulled off her shorts, pressing her hot pussy against Maura's.

"I need you… tonight… right now." Jane said as she spread Maura's legs further and started grinding herself against her. Please, baby…"

"Ok… umm… mmm."

Jane silenced her with a kiss. "They won't know if you keep quiet."

"Impossible, you know I can't keep quiet, " A louder moan escaped her mouth. "Oh, you feel so good. Why are you doing this?"

Jane could tell that Maura's excitement was increasing. "I dream of you every night."

Maura reached and dug her nails into Jane's back. "Oh, Jane…" Maura tossed her head to the side and then clamped her hand over her mouth, stifling a moan.

"Do you like that?" Jane whispered.

Maura nodded briskly. "Too much. You're going to need to stop."

"Not a chance," Jane answered. She began making circular deep motions against Maura's quivering clit. Maura could barely keep quiet.

Jane heard Sean and Angela come out of their tent next door and she turned to see their shadows walking to and fro outside of their tent. Maura started trembling more and Jane reached up and placed a hand over her mouth just in time before she let out a deep vivacious moan.

Jane felt Maura's pussy heat up as their love mixed like a well arranged drink. The sounds were wet, fast paced, and furious.

"Shh…" Jane whispered into her ear as she put all her weight on her. A moment later she drove her fingers inside. Lightly at first, as she breached her, then with slow motions, she corkscrewed her way inside. Maura shuttered and cried out softly as Jane penetrated her.

Jane froze as Angela and Sean stopped and looked towards their tent. Jane looked into Maura's eyes and continued to stroke her deep inside with her fingers. She replaced her hand with her lips and silenced her with a breath-taking kiss. Maura whimpered through the kiss. Her verbal expressions of pleasure turned Jane on more and more.

She pulled her fingers out of Maura and Maura sputtered Jane's name off of her lips. As Maura was watching her, Jane slipped her fingers deep into her mouth, sliding them in and tasting Maura's sweetness on them.

"Oh my god!" Maura's lips trembled with passion as she opened her mouth waiting for her turn.

Jane slid her fingers inside of Maura's mouth, slowly and carefully sliding them to the back of her throat. Maura clamped her lips down around them and pulled them out, sucking her juices off as she went.

Jane's mouth literally started watering and she could care less whether or not anyone could hear. She bent down and kissed Maura, and slowly kissed her way down her belly.

"Stay quiet…" Jane whispered. She knew that Maura couldn't keep quiet to save her life. It was just fun seeing her try.

Maura was already breathing heavily as Jane's hot tongue trailed down to her clit.

"Fuck me, please." Maura's untamed side finally came to the fore as Jane's hot lips latched on to Maura's clit, and began sucking it deep into her mouth, twirling it, nibbling, fluttering it; generally driving Maura over the edge.

Maura was whimpering and moaning lightly as she laced her fingers through Jane's hair and guided her in her pleasure. Jane already knew what to do, but it was nice feeling Maura's fingers wrapped up in her hair, guiding her where she wanted her to be.

Jane glanced over to see that they were still standing outside, near their tent. Maura's hand was clamped tightly over her mouth as she continued breathing heavily. Jane knew she was close. She also knew that once Maura came, she would blow their cover. No pun intended.

So she did the only thing that made sense. She flipped over onto her back and pulled Maura into the 6-9 position with Maura on top.

"I thought you never would," Maura groaned as she immediately buried her face into Jane's wet and anticipating pussy.

The sensation was incredible as Maura's tongue snaked around her clit, darting inside of her deep awaiting pussy. "You taste so good," she whispered.

Jane was just having a hard time concentrating on what she was doing and getting love from Maura. Maura's body began to tremble as Jane did slow and purposeful laps on her folds.

"Jane," Maura collapsed a bit on top of her in preparation for her climax. "I need to come." Her breathing became shallow and Jane knew she was about to scream out in passion when she came.

Before she could however, Jane reached and placed her head against her throbbing clit. "Do me, baby… Make me cum, please."

Maura's whimpers were silenced as she latched on to Jane's body and brought Jane to a finish. Suddenly, Maura's body seized up around about the same time as Jane's, Jane felt the vibrations of Maura's climatic moans being absorbed into her body. Jane had no problems climaxing quietly; she let hers come and go without a problem.

Maura finally rolled over onto the mattress and struggled to catch her breath. Jane went to her side and kissed her on the side of the face. "I am so sorry."

Maura looked at her sideways. "No you're not," she said as she started to laugh.

Jane wrapped her hands around her. "I'm so glad you came along."

"Camping is fun." She chuckled.

Jane nodded. "It sure is." She yawned. "Wow, I'm sleepy now."

Maura shook her head. "That's too bad. You kept me awake. No, I'm sorry you don't get the luxury of sleeping tonight."

Jane's eyes widened and then a wicked smiled crossed her face. "What do I get the luxury of doing then?"

Maura shrugged. "I don't know. I'm up for anything… But I'm partial to you giving my face a ride."

Jane was shocked that Maura had said that, but she was oh so delighted. She smiled and kissed her passionately, "I would love to indulge in that luxury, Madame."

"Then by all means," Maura said as she pulled Jane onto her chest, "Hop on."

* * *

 **Note: Whew, I just had to get that out of my system! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
